Under The Moonlight
by browniej126
Summary: This was a little one-shot using mine and SktchB00kRose's OCs to help get me back into writing. I hope you all enjoy it. The cover photo is by SktchB00kRose, check her out on Tumblr and Deviantart! She's awesome!


Beacon academy, home for the next great huntsmen and huntresses of Vale, training to fight the evil in the world, and preserve the good. But it's not all about fighting, sometimes it's nice to take a load off, relax, and just enjoy the company of friends. That is why the dance is a tradition within the Academy's, allowing students from across Remnant to come together, make friends, and in cases such as this, possibly find love along the way.

For you see, such a life may be seen as romantic, you all have probably been told tales of great heroes falling in love while saving the day, and the story of Remnant is no exception. A monkey and a cat, a heiress and a rose, a ninja and...well Nora Valkyrie. But these stories are for another storyteller to tell.

This story, our story is of Jok Marron Kasai, and Salvia Lucille Bluebell, lesser known names I am aware, but no less important. For you see these two were very different, Jok was a ladies man, he flirted, he teased, he ran an awful lot, but he was also lonely, growing up having to live up to a name, he ran from Vacuo to Vale, hoping for a chance to become a huntsmen on his own terms.

And then we have Salvia, a young lady who often refuses to show how she feels, this lead to some perceiving her as a harsh or unkind person, but the truth is she was afraid. For you see her past was not a pleasant one, full of fire and pain, something that followed her as she grew, she did not wish to be broken once more, and so shut out most people to preserve herself.

As you can probably guess, these two shouldn't work, and Jok's constant flirting with Salvia did lead to a few scrapes or two, but somehow, during a simple dance neither wished to be at, on a balcony they used to escape, they found love under the moonlight.

"Ya know, in Vacuo suits aren't a common thing." Jok said with a sense of disdain. He was standing in his dorm room, his fellow teammates Serra, Barbara and Rys getting ready alongside him. The dance was less than an hour away and the last stages of prep were taking place.

Serra was adjusting her dress, Barbara applying her makeup, Rys making sure his outfit matched his visor he always wore, and Jok..well Jok was trying to get used to his suit. His shoes were pointed, black and brogued, his trousers the same shade of black. His shirt was white, a thin tie placed around the collar and his jacket was a shade of burgundy, not too dissimilar to his core colour of maroon. The suit fitted him perfectly, and yet he was still uncomfortable.

He felt a slight slap at the back of his head as Barb walked past with the other two, "Oh stop you're whining Kasai, get ready we'll meet you down there." she said, holding the door open for her other teammates. "Oh and remember, if you don't turn up, I will hurt you." And with that the door closed behind her, leaving Jok alone with his thoughts.

He turned away from the mirror and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a photo of his parents when they were younger. Although Jok's parents were not together then, once they were young, training at Shade Academy, and in love with one another, he would often wonder what changed between them, was it his mother's need to be the best? Or maybe his dad's constant need to relax? That was an answer he doubt he'd ever get.

He placed the photo back in his pocket and left the dorm, heading down to the hall that had been made up into a ball room. He opened the two giant doors and was greeted by a blonde girl in a white dress. He smirked as he walked past her, giving her a small wink on the way. He knew flirting wasn't always the most admirable of traits, but to him it was fun, it was part of who he was, and hiding it was pointless.

He glanced around the room, trying to find his place, he saw Sun, an old friend of his from Vacuo, dancing with a girl in a bow. He chuckled slightly, being fully aware of who this girl was, and what Mr Wukong thought of her. He kept walking through the hall, being stopped every now and again by some girls he may or not have had an encounter with once or twice, "It's a long story." Jok would often say to his team as a means to keep his "activities" a secret.

He ran up the stairs and headed straight for an empty balcony, he stepped out but stopped, noticing someone else was already there. A small girl, with jet black hair, accompanied by highlights of blue not too dissimilar to Jok's brown and maroon combo in his hair. It was Salvia, a friend of his if you could call her that. Their relationship was one of love and hate, though they got on, they could not be more different, Sal was a distant, standoffish girl who did not enjoy social interaction very much, while Jok was a flirtatious, fun loving boy. This would often put them at odds with one another, usually ending up with Jok flat on his ass with Salvia standing above him.

And yet, there was something about Salvia that Jok could not explain, something that made her different to any of the other girls he flirted with, she made him want to stick around.

He stepped forward onto the balcony, leaning against the balcony railing so that he was facing the way he came in, placing both hands either side of him. He looked down at her, expecting a reaction, a startled jump, an irritated groan, or worse still a slap. And yet nothing came, not even a flinch.

"I would have expected you to tell me to go away." Jok stated, turning his focus up to the sky, a place of solace even for a boy like Jok, who struggles to stay in one place for too long. It comes with the semblance.

Salvia turned her attention to him, her face was full, disinterested, he could tell without even looking she did not want to be at the dance. He scooched over slightly so that the gap between them was barely an inch, before looking down and catching her gaze. Her right was covered by her hair, as per usual, but her left reflected the stars he was staring at not a few moments ago right at him. He couldn't help but smirk when he noticed a light blush appear on her face.

"What is it Kasai?" She questioned, turning her gaze away from his, attempting to hide the blush she wished he had not caught.

Jok chuckled lightly, with a sense of confidence and satisfaction. "Oh nothing, just you're cute when you blush." He remarked, shifting one hand slightly so that their hands became intertwined.

Their relationship was always one that was never defined, an affection both knew was there and yet neither acted upon, "we're too different," they would say, "they hate me." And that statement could not be further from the truth.

Jok pushed himself away from the railing, not letting go of Salvia's hand so that she followed him. He moved so that he was standing in front of her, placing one hand on her hip while keeping the other raises, her hand in his.

"It's a tradition." He said, his confident, flirtatious ego fading away, and being replaced with a more endearing, loving tone. "That at a dance, two people who care for one another a whole lot, dance." And with that, they were off.

Neither was a very confident dancer, neither really wanted to be at this dance in the first place, and yet there they were, moving to the faint sound of music coming from the ballroom. They stayed like this for the entire duration of the song, their gaze not breaking for a second, their dance reflecting one of their many battles, although there were a few strikes connecting, for the most part they match each other's movements perfectly.

After the music faded, they came to a gradual halt, standing so that the light of the cracked moon shone right down upon them. Neither said a word, they both just stayed there, staring into eachothers eyes, seeing how far they had both come together. From a flirty boy being shot down by a distant woman, to two rivals constantly bickering, to what they were in that moment. Two young heroes of Remnant, standing under the moonlight, in love. A sentiment that was sealed with a gentle kiss.


End file.
